New Born
by luchia 11
Summary: Luchia and Kaito always wanted a child,but they never knew how much trouble one could be DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

NEW BORN-MERMAID MELODY NEW BORN-MERMAID MELODY

OMG was the only thing Luchia was thinking while she was looking at the

Pregnancy test in her hand. I have to tell kaito and quick.

As Luchia was trying to make it to her phone she heard an annoying voice she

Really didn't feel like hearing"WOAH LUCHIA WHERE'S THE FIRE" Hanon

Yelled."Why don't you mind your got damn business" Luchia yelled back as she slam the door to her room.''What's her prob…OH YEA."

Luchia grabbed her phone and dialed kaito's # as fast as she could.''Hello"…

''KAITO IM PREGNANT"!!

I'm sorry for the so short chapter,but don't worry I'll make the other's longer.

OH and the next chapter is going to be when Luchia's and kaito's child is

3

luchia11;3


	2. Chapter 2

MERMAID MELODY-NEW BORN

MERMAID MELODY-NEW BORN

This chapter starts from when Karri(luchia/kaito's daughter) is 3

ENJOY

"MOMMY MOMMY WAKE UP"yelled a soft but squeaky voice said.''Alright I'm up, I'm up,"Luchia mumbled as she got out of bed.''MOMMY,MOMMY." Karri yelled again.''What is it sweetheart?"Luchia asked as she walked over to Karri.''I'M HUNGRY."''Alright just stop screaming before you wake you father".Luchia whisper ."ok" karri whispered back.

"To late her fathers already awoke."Kaito happen to say in-between yawns.''Good Morning"Both Luchia and karri said in unison.''Well good morning to both of you"''well kaito guess we'll see you down stairs karri here is hungry"Luchia stated before she went out the door.''OH AND BY THE WAY KAITO ME AND KARRI WILL BE LEAVING IN AN HOUR OR SO."Luchia yelled from the hall way

A HOUR LATER

"Are you ready karri."luchia asked her 3-year-old daughter. "YEAH YEAH LETS GO!!"''Okay just settle down now."Luchia stated calmly.''O, Oops sorry no more yelling" karri whispered.

''WOW" Karri was so amazed by everything she saw in the mall.''LOOK MOMMY LOOK A PUPPY, CAN I GET IT PLEASE!!"Karri asked her mother excitedly. When luchia saw the puppy she couldn't help but fall in love because it had big brown eyes, black and white fluffy fur.(KAWAII)''He is cute but…"''PLEAE MOMMY PLEASE!!"Luchia thought for a minute.''Sure why not"''YEAH THANKYOU MOMMY "Karri screamed excitedly and all luchia could do was smile at her daughters behavior. .


	3. Chapter 3

Mermaid Melody-New Born

Mermaid Melody-New Born

"Kawaii"Luchia mumbled as she watches karri and Oreo running around the living room from the door leading to the hallway. Luchia was soon interrupted from her thoughts when Kaito wrapped his arms around Luchia waist, "I think you love that puppy more than me." he said before he captured her lips.''how…could I."Luchia said in between breath."EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"Luchia and Kaito looked to see karri sticking her tongue out."Lets go Oreo."she said before running off somewhere in the house.

"oh yeah… Kaito you wanna come with me karri to visit Hanon and Nagisa."I would but I have a surfing tournament in a few hours.""Alright see you when we get back"

**30 mins later**

"Come on karri."Luchia said."Alright but can we bring Oreo pleassse!!"Karri said pouting."Alright luchia" said sighing."Karri don't you and Oreo run to far ahead!""OOOOOOKKKKKK!!"Karri replied back."LUCHIA, KARRI" Luchia knew the voice but she just counldn't recall it that moment,so she turned around to see who it was."Oh hey…

T.B.C

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter and for not writing for a while

Luchia11; 3


	4. Chapter 4

Mermaid Melody-New Born

Mermaid Melody-New Born

."LUCHIA, KARRI" Luchia knew the voice but she just counldn't recall it that moment,so she turned around to see who it was."Oh hey…

" Oh hey noel."Luchia said with a smile.''AUNT NOEL!!"Karri shouted excitedly.''Hey there little one."''So noel where are you headed."Luchia asked her friend.''Oh just to the mall.Wanna come?"''Yeah sure then afterwards we can all go to hanon's house."''Ok"

AN HOUR OR SO LATER

"I'll get it !"shouted mira.She had dark blue hair and light brown eyes,her hair was done in a side ponytail.''Oh hey Aunt Luchia,Aunt Noel."Mira said politely.''Hello, is your mother home mira"Mira nodded and stepped aside.''Hey there Luchia,Noel..Oh and hello to you Karri."''HEY HEY!!"She stated cheerfully.''WOW Your really happy."Hanon said as she chuckled to herself.''YEAH,IT;SBECAUSEMEMOMMYANDNOELWENTSHOPPINGANDIGOTOREOANDMECLOTHESANDTHENWEWENTOUTTOEATANDTHENCAMEHEREIHADFUN!!

''WHAAAA!"was all hanon could get out.

Karri sighed as she began to say it slower.''Me Mommy and Noel went shopping and I got Oreo and me clothes and then we went out to eat and then came here"

''OOOHHHH,WHO'S OREO

Sorry for the short chapter,it's just that I'm lazy

Luchia11;3

'


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry everyone but I wont be updating for a while because I have to projects I'm working on and they are gonna take up most of my time.So don't get mad 

Luchia11


	6. Chapter 5

New Born-Chapter 5

New Born-Chapter 5

.''Hey there Luchia,Noel..Oh and hello to you Karri."''HEY HEY!!"She stated cheerfully.''WOW Your really happy."Hanon said as she chuckled to herself.''YEAH,IT;SBECAUSEMEMOMMYANDNOELWENTSHOPPINGANDIGOTOREOANDMECLOTHESANDTHENWEWENTOUTTOEATANDTHENCAMEHEREIHADFUN!!

''WHAAAA!"was all hanon could get out.

Karri sighed as she began to say it slower.''Me Mommy and Noel went shopping and I got Oreo and me clothes and then we went out to eat and then came here"

''OOOHHHH,WHO'S OREO?

**Weeks Later…**

"Karri time to get ready for your first day of school"luchia said. 'Aren't you excited!

''YEAH,YEAH! Karri yelled excitedly. "I'M GONNA HAVE FUN AND MEET NEW FRIENDS AND-

''Alright just get ready.

Oh okay!

**Half an hour later**

''Are you ready?"luchia asked her now 4 year old daughter.''I'm ready, I'm ready!''ok lets go!"

The drive to Karris new school wasn't long it only really took 5-10 minutes.''We're here!"Luchia said in a sing-song way. Karri and Luchia got out the car and head for the school.

Luchia soon that Karri had a sadden face.''Whats wrong sweetie?"luchia asked.''What if I don't make any friends "Karri said as if she were about to cry.Luchia kneeled to her level and said "sweetie I'm sure you'll make lots and lots of friends."

"Ok"Karri said whipping the tears away from her face. "I'm ready to go now mommy."''Ok then lets go!"


End file.
